


Igloo

by 99pinksausages



Category: 2park - Fandom, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band), winkcham - Fandom
Genre: 2park, 99z, M/M, dorm - Freeform, pink sausages, wanna one - Freeform, winkcham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99pinksausages/pseuds/99pinksausages
Summary: The hyungs asked Woojin and Jihoon to go to the market to buy some stuffs. They ended up eating tteokbokki and fishcakes too.





	Igloo

"Woojin, Jihoon! Can you please buy these at the market? We don't have any supplies right now." Daniel said to the two younger ones while handing out a list of things they should buy.

"Okay hyung! We'll be back by 11AM for Daehwi to cook!" Woojin said.

"Okay here's some money. Spend it wisely please? we are on a budget. Thank you!" Seongwoo handed the money to Jihoon. "Okay hyung! Goodbye!"

 

Woojin and Jihoon arrived at the market. "Woojinah I'm not familiar with this market don't take your eyes off of me, okay?" Woojin reached for Jihoon's hand and entwined his fingers with the older one's. "Okay I got you my dear Jihoonie!"

The two looked like a newly wed couple doing their first shopping ever. After buying everything on the list, "Woojinah! I'm hungry! Can we eat some tteokbokki? I've been craving for tteokbokki for 3 days now!" The younger checked his watch, "I think we need to go back."

Jihoon's mood went down and Woojin noticed. Woojin pointed at this cheek, "Kiss me and we'll go eat some tteokbokki."

Jihoon's face lighten up and quickly kissed the younger's cheek five times. "Can we now eat?" Woojin seemed contented with what Jihoon did said, "Okay we still have 2 hours before 11AM. We can eat and go around so more!"

"Yey! Finally I'm eating tteokbokki!!!! Thank you Woojinah!" Woojin laughed at the older's excitement. "Yah! Anything for my dear Jihoonie! You look so cute stop! My heart's getting excited!"

They ate at the nearest tteokbokki stand they saw. Jihoon ate 3 servings of tteokbokki and 5 sticks of fishcake. Woojin also ate the same amount as Jihoon's.

"Ahjumma how much?" Woojin went to the vendor to pay for everything. "6 servings of tteokbokki and 10 sticks of fishcake that will be...5,500₩" Woojin paid and he again reached for Jihoon's hand. "Thank you Ahjumma!"

They walked through aisles of clothes, books and different stores. They stopped by a shop full of little things like mini music box, earrings, snow globes and other figurines. Something caught Jihoon's eyes.

"Woojinah! look at that cute little igloo figurine!" Jihoon ran towards the igloo. "Waaah! It's so cute! I want to buy it! Can we buy this one? Do we have enough money?"

Jihoon checks the price and it is 15,000₩. He suddenly felt sad because he knows that it is too expensive for them.

"How much was it?" Woojin asked. "It's too expensive. I'll save up and buy it some other time! Let's go?" Jihoon tried to smile but Woojin can see the sadness in the older's eyes.

"Wait can you buy some hotteok for the hyungs? Here's some money from what they gave. I'll just check the record store if they have the album I'm planning go buy." Woojin said.

"Okay!" Woojin hands Jihoon the money. When Jihoon was out of sight, Woojin checked the Igloo's price when he saw it was 15,000₩ he smiled because the money he bought was 15,000₩.

"Excuse me, I getting this Igloo figurine!"

 

After buying, Woojin rushed infront of the record store to wait for Jihoon. After a minute he saw him approaching, "Have you bought the album?" Jihoon asked.

"No it was out of stock." Woojin faked sadness. "Aww, it's alright we can go back tomorrow to check it. Let's go home before this hotteok cools down!"

 

It was 10PM and everybody's getting ready to sleep. Woojin entered their room and saw Jihoon on his bed. With the igloo figurine on his back he called, "Jihoonie! Can you come down for a sec?"

"Why?" Jihoon asked but he's already going down. He went near Jihoon and hugged him. "Uhh I have a present for you!" Woojin gave him the paper bag with the Igloo figurine inside.

"Yah Woojinah! What's this?" He looked inside the bag and he started crying. "Why are you crying? I thought you liked that one? Stop crying please?" Woojin worried.  
"No, I loved it! I'm just touched. I love you Woojinah!" Jihoon said while reaching out for his face and he closed the gap between them.

The kiss was sweet and gentle, full of happiness and contentment.

"Jihoonie! I love you too! I happy that I made you happy!"

"Woojinah! Your love is enough!" then again they kissed.

"Kids get a room please" Jaehwan cockblocked and the two just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my second 2park/winkcham fanfic yey!!
> 
> i was listening to Millic and Fanxychild's Igloo and thought of this story. I am also listening to heize's shut up and groove when i thought of tteokbokki lol
> 
> pls comment! i would appreciate it yey drop by my twt @99pinksausages
> 
> disclaimer: they are normal people here not superstarz


End file.
